hero_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Panty Anarchy
Panty Anarchy is a Fallen Angel sent to Daten City to try and redeem herself. Personality Panty is often portrayed as a celebrity blonde and is always looking for different men to sleep with. Her main interest is sex. She has low standards in men and is occasionally shown to be unsatisfied after the act. Unlike her sister Stocking, Panty doesn't take her job as a ghost-hunter seriously. Panty openly admits at one point that Stocking is the more intelligent sister, and doesn't always appear to think her thoughts through before acting. Panty is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin, Lust, which is emphasized by the number of times she has had sex throughout the series. Panty is also quite shameless, not caring who catches her having sex or pleasuring herself. After spending time on a farm during Hero Time!, Panty has come to a revelation that life can be enjoyable with people to share it with, as well as she should do as she wants as a bitch. This made Panty reveal her inner softer side to a select few, namely Bman for the kindness he showed her, and Stocking (which she shows more often in her own bitchy way). Nevertheless, Panty remains the bitch that everyone knows she is and does her own thing when she pleases, much to the chagrin of Domino. Appearance Panty is a female angel with spiky, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a beige skin-tone. She has long eyelashes. Panty's nails and toenails are polished a bright red color. Her most often worn outfit is a short sleeveless red dress with matching heels, red hoop earrings, a golden necklace, and two golden bracelets on each wrist. In angel form, Panty possesses small white feathered wings, and both her nails and toenails are polished a light pink color. Her angelic outfit consists of the golden winged Hermes-like heels, a puffy white skirt, a short white blouse, a golden collar, golden bracelets, white coverings on the backs of her hands and several golden rings. Powers and Evilities Panty's main power is the ability to turn her underwear into a gun called Backlace. It has the power to slay ghosts, demons, and angels alike. Panty's approach to fights is more reckless and focuses on pure power and offense. She's also very dexterous with her feet, able to pick her nose and even fire Backlace without a problem. Backlace can also be "upgraded" when combined with Stocking's panties, able to change forms into different guns. Not restricted to her own or her sister's panties, she can turn any piece of underwear into a weapon. She can also use her panties as a parachute to slow her fall. *'Cock Hold:' Panty wraps her legs around an airborne target and grinds on them vigorously, restoring some energy and stunning the target. Once she's done, she'll smack them away with a normal attack. *'Make It Rain:' Panty fires Backlace rapidly in the air, sending the bullets falling down on a small area. *'Auto Erotic:' Requires a second pair of panties. Panty makes Backlace a submachine gun that rapidly fires a spray of bullets in front of her. *'Deadly Down Under:' Requires a second pair of panties. Panty makes Backlace a sniper rifle and shoots down a single enemy. *'Cluster Fuck:' Requires a second pair of panties. Panty makes Backlace a rocket launcher and fires a large rocket, which in turn fires out multiple smaller rockets to explode all over the enemies. Weaknesses Panty's biggest weakness is her sex drive. Her body is very sensitive to pleasure, and she needs sex in order to survive. Prolonged time spent without sex drains her energy, possibly even leading to death. Panty's reckless style of fighting has caused her to be wide open for attacks, including losing her panties in the heat of the moment and forcing her to improvise with either using normal weapons or other underwear. Appearances *Hero Time! *Hero Time! 2 Trivia *Panty jogs to maintain her figure, revealed when Bman and Spike caught her one morning for a run of their own. *Panty's favorite snack is Death Babanero-flavored potato chips. *A pair of Panty's panties are said to be worth $200,000 if not more. * Panty nicknames Igor "Dicknose" for the shape of his nose. He's probably the only person that Panty isn't chasing down for obvious reasons. Category:Team Mayhem Category:Heroes